Tell me why!
by Yami3
Summary: Nappa und Radditz nehmen ein 16jähriges Mädchen als Sklavin für Vegeta mit. Ein Alptraum, der nicht enden will. Wird ihr Wille gebrochen? Yami is back! Ist noch jemand da?
1. Teil 1 Saiyajin Attack

1. Teil Saiyajin-Attack  
  
Konya saß in ihrem Zimmer und blickte verträumt nach draußen. Sie war sechszehn, ging in die 10. Klasse eines Gymnasiums und war ziemlich hübsch. Sie war groß, sportlich und hatte große dunkelgrüne Augen. Ihr Haar war von einem sehr dunklen und schimmernden grün und lockig. Dieser Tag, der begonnen hatte wie jeder, sollte die Einleitung zu den schlimmsten Zeiten ihres Lebens werden. Konya lebte mit ihren Eltern auf dem Land, hier gab es im Umkreis von Kilometern nichts, aber auch gar nichts. Aber das störte sie nicht besonders, denn sie liebte die Natur und Stille. Ihre Eltern waren gerade im Urlaub und sie war allein. Verträumt .ließ sie ihren Blick über den Himmel streifen. Dann stockte ihr Atem. Konya rieb sich die Augen und sah wieder hin. Kein Zweifel. Dort oben flog ein Mann.  
  
Nappa überflog die Landschaft der Erde auf der Suche nach der nächsten Zivilisation. Er sollte nach ersten sehr guten Sklaven Ausschau halten, sowie nach Besonderheiten dieses Planeten suchen. Er gähnte. Seit Prinz Vegeta den Tyrannen Freezer zur Hölle geschickt hatte, waren die Saiyjins so mächtig geworden, dass ihr Reichtum und Wohlstand nicht mehr zu übertreffen war. Nachdem König Vegeta beim Versuch, Freezer zu töten, gescheitert und gestorben war, hatte Prinz Vegeta dasselbe Ziel gehabt und es nach intensivem Training auch geschafft. Er war zum Super-Saiyajin geworden und Freezer weggefegt. Seitdem herrschte er und zeigte großes Talent zum König. Sein Herrschaftsgebiet wurde ständig vergrößert und nun hatten sie diesen Planeten erreicht. Kein großes Problem. Alles in allem ein schöner Planet, der viel zu bieten hatte. Vor Jahren war Nappa nie von der Seite des Prinzen gewichen, doch in letzter Zeit hatte er das Gefühl, von Vegeta verachtet zu werden. Deshalb wollte er auf diesem Planeten nach einem Geschenk suchen, womit er das, was auch immer er getan haben mochte, wieder gutmachen wollte. Vielleicht eine Sklavin oder so etwas. Er hatte gehört, dass es hier schöne Frauen zu finden gab. Vielleicht würde er eine gute Sklavin auftreiben können. Nappa fragte sich ein wenig, was aus dem Saiyajinbaby geworden war, das sie einst auf diesen Planeten geschickt hatten, um die Bevölkerung auszulöschen. War der Saiyajin womöglich noch irgendwo hier? So weit er sich erinnern konnte, musste es Bardocks Sohn gewesen sein, der Bruder von Radditz, der auch hier auf Beutezug war. Nappa war schon lang nicht mehr zuhause gewesen. Und zuhause erwartete ihn nicht einmal eine Frau. Schon lange hatte er keinen Kontakt mehr zu Frauen gehabt. Es würden sicher zwei Sklavinnen aufzufinden sein. Eine für ihn und eine für Prinz Vegeta.  
  
Und als er noch flog, reagierte plötzlich sein Scouter. Er drehte sich um und sah unten ein Haus. Nappa flog niedrig genug, um zu sehen, dass hinter einem Fenster ein Mädchen saß und ihn entsetzt anstarrte. Breit grinsend drehte er zum Sturzflug auf, stoppte knapp vor der Fensterscheibe und schwebte mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr in der Luft.  
  
Konya wich mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen zurück und sah ihn an. Ein Riese von einem Mann, muskelbepackt und in einem engen seltsamen Anzug. Er hatte eine Glatze und einen feinen Bart. Konya empfand ihn als abstoßend und ging zitternd noch ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Warum konnte er fliegen? Was wollte er von ihr? Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die fliegen konnten... Oberteufel Piccolo konnte fliegen... Vor ein paar Jahren hatte er die Weltherrschaft übernommen und zunächst gedroht, die Erde langsam zu vernichten. Doch irgendwie hatte er begriffen, das dieser Plan unsinnig war und seitdem war das Leben für die Menschen wieder halbwegs normal geworden. Der Oberteufel war kein schlechter Herrscher. Er hatte zwar neue Gesetze und Strafen eingeführt, doch das alles war immer erträglich gewesen. Sie fürchtete den Mann vor dem Fenster, wie sie Oberteufel Piccolo noch nie gefürchtet hatte. Dieser Fremde strahlte eine solch dreckige Bosheit aus...  
  
Nappa betrachtete das Mädchen. Genau richtig. Das war besser, als er erwartet hatte. Er riss das Fenster aus der Hauswand und ließ es zu Boden fallen. Belustigt sah er das Mädchen weiter zurückweichen, bis sie gegen die Wand stieß. Ihre Augen waren schreckgeweitet. Es bereitete ihm Freude, näher an sie heranzutreten. "Schön", sagte er. "Genau richtig für den Prinzen." Er sah sich kurz im Zimmer um.  
  
Konya sah, wie der Mann ein Gerät hervorzog und etwas daran hantierte. Richtig für den Prinzen? "Wer?", brachte sie stockend hervor und der Mann lachte kurz bevor er antwortete: "Ich bin Nappa, ein Saiyajin. Wir haben deinen Planeten gerade besetzt und ich nehme jetzt Sklaven. Du bist mein Geschenk an Prinz Vegeta. Jetzt werde ich dich markieren. Es tut ein bisschen weh... Komm, gib mir deine Hand!" Er kam mit dem Gerät auf sie zu. Konya unternahm einen Fluchtversuch, doch Nappa drückte sie gegen die Wand. Er ergriff ihre Hand und legte das Gerät daran. Konya verspürte einen kurzen Schmerz. Sie wollte die Hand wegreißen, doch Nappa war viel zu stark. Nappa lachte wieder. "Das war's schon. Jetzt gehörst du Prinz Vegeta. Jetzt ist ein Chip in deiner Hand, der deinen Sklavenstand anzeigt." Konya wünschte, er würde sich endlich von ihr entfernen, doch er hielt sie weiterhin fest. Nappa grinste. "Da du schon bald dem Prinzen begegnen wirst und dich danach niemand außer ihm mehr anfassen darf, werde ich die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen..." Er fasste Konya unter ihr T-Shirt. Sie trat und schlug um sich, ohne Effekt. "Lass mich los! Lass mich los!! NEIN!!!", schrie sie und biss mit aller Kraft in seinen Arm. Nappa wurde böse. "Benimm dich!", knurrte er. Dann deutete er auf ein Foto an ihrer Zimmerwand. Darauf waren sie und ihre Eltern. Und ihr kleiner Bruder. "Das scheint deine Familie zu sein.", zischte Nappa lächelnd. "Wenn du dich uns fügst, werden wir dafür sorgen, dass ihnen nichts passiert. Bist du störrisch, dann müssen wir sie leider töten." Konya stockte. Nein. Ihre Familie war alles für sie. Sie musste gehorchen. Für ihre Familie. Sie ließ den Kopf hängen. Nappa nickte grinsend. "Gutes Mädchen", sagte er und fuhr wieder mit der Hand in ihren Ausschnitt. Konya beschloss, abzuschalten. Eine Träne entwich ihren geschlossenen Augen und fiel auf den Boden. Für ihre Familie würde sie alles tun.  
  
  
  
Ende 1.Teil  
  
TUT DOCH BITTE MAL REVIEWEN, JA??? 


	2. Teil 2 Mein Volk

2.Teil Mein Volk  
  
"Sieh mal einer an, da vergreift sich doch jemand an meinem Volk!" Hinter Nappa ertönte eine tiefe raue Stimme. Überrascht ließ er von Konya ab und drehte sich um. Wer wagte es? Irgendein Möchtegernheld? Den würde er noch schnell atomisieren. Die Sklavin würde ihm ja doch nicht davonlaufen können. Doch es war nicht nur einer. Der große grüne Typ war von einigen Mannen umgeben. Alle schwebten in der Luft. Neben dem Grünling war noch einer von derselben Sorte. Waren das etwa Namekianer? "Kommt auf meinen Planeten und macht euch einfach hier breit! Das findet ihr wohl in Ordnung? Was seid ihr für Kerle? Na los, rede!", sagte der Ältere in der Mitte. "Wer bist du?", erwiderte Nappa etwas verunsichert. Der Namekianer hatte einen schwarzen Kampfanzug an und auf seiner Brust prangte das Kanji für "Ma". Um seinen Hals hing ein großer glänzender schwarzer Stein. "Ich bin der König der Erde. Ich bin Oberteufel Piccolo.", sagte er und trat einen Schritt vor. "König? König dieses Planeten? Du kannst mir nichts erzählen! Du bist Namekianer!", widersprach Nappa. Der Oberteufel verschränkte die Arme. "Keine Ahnung, was du meinst, aber wenn du nicht gleich antwortest, werde ich böse.!" An einem Kampf mit einem Namekianer hatte Nappa zur Zeit wenig Interesse. Das war ihm zu gefährlich. "Ich bin Saiyajin. Wir..." Doch Oberteufel Piccolo ließ ich nicht ausreden. "Jaja, ich weiß. Eigentlich wollte ich nur hören, was du mir für Müll erzählen würdest. Ich hab längst mit eurem Führer geredet. Ich hab ein paar Verträge unterschrieben, aber..." Er sah an Nappa vorbei auf Konya, die zu Boden gesunken war und resigniert den Oberteufel mit seiner Elitetruppe anstarrte. "Ich hab nichts unterschrieben, was euch das erlaubt. Das ist MEIN Volk. Wenn du dich an meinem Volk vergreifen willst, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Das kann ich nicht dulden. Schön, ich bin der Oberteufel, aber so etwas darf nur ich, nicht irgendein Schrank aus dem Weltraum. Lass das mal schön bleiben!" Nappa fluchte. Mist. Es waren schon Verträge mit dem König dieses Planeten geschlossen worden, also musste der Kerl ziemlich stark sein. Normalerweise wurden auf neuen Planeten zunächst Sklaven genommen, dann die Bevölkerung eliminiert und der Planet verkauft. Und was sollte er nun Vegeta schenken?? Diese Sklavin wäre so perfekt gewesen...  
  
"Was tut ihr dann hier? Was macht ihr in dieser Gegend?", fragte er den Oberteufel. Anstatt einer Antwort kam noch jemand dazu. Es war Radditz. "Hast du Trottel deinen Scouter ausgestellt? Wir haben die ganze Zeit versucht, dich zu erreichen!! Wir suchen dich schon überall! Könnten die Kerle hier nicht Auren spüren, hätten wir dich Dämlack ja nie gefunden!" Sein Blick fiel auf Konya. "Kannst du nicht einmal aufhören, sofort die Frauen aller Planeten zu malträtieren?? So schlimm wie du ist ja echt kaum noch einer! Immer du!", schnauzte er. "Na gut, ist verständlich...", meinte er nach noch einem Blick auf Konya. "Aber trotzdem! Wir sind noch keine drei Stunden auf der Erde!" Er sah wieder zu Konya. Dann wand er sich an Oberteufel Piccolo: "Können wir die Kleine kaufen? Unser König wäre erfreut über ein solches Geschenk..." Nappa musste lachen. Piccolo überlegte kurz. "Für euren König? König Vegeta? Wenn das so ist, dann bitte schön. Seht sie als Begrüßungsgeschenk für König Vegeta an. Es ist mir eine Freude, in seiner Wirtschaftsgemeinschaft aufgenommen worden zu sein." Der junge Namekianer an seiner Seite schien nicht begeistert, doch er sagte nichts. Nappa und Radditz sahen sich an und grinsten. Jawoll. Perfekt.  
  
Ende 2. Teil  
  
BITTE REVIEWEN, JA? JA? 


	3. Teil 3 Du gehörst nicht mehr dir selbst

3.Teil Du gehörst nicht mehr dir selbst  
  
Konya hatte fast nichts davon mitbekommen, was die Männer verhandelt hatten. Alles war so weit entfernt von ihrem Geist... Doch sie ahnte, dass ihr Alptraum noch lange nicht beendet war. Nachdem Nappa und Radditz ihr Gespräch mit dem Oberteufel ausgetragen hatten, wanden sie sich wieder ihr zu. Sie zuckte zurück, als Nappa erneut auf sie zu kam. Radditz lachte. "Du hast das Mädchen völlig verschreckt! Lass mich das machen." Wer war das? Er trug dieselben seltsamen Klamotten wie der andere, war aber kleiner und hatte sehr lange Haare. Er war zwar nicht ganz so muskelbepackt, sah aber etwas intelligenter aus. Ängstlich blickte Konya zu ihm hinauf. Er griff ihren Arm und hievte sie auf die Füße. "Komm, Sklavin. Wir gehen. Ich will nach Hause." Konya stand unsicher und schwankte. Radditz drehte sich zu Nappa um. "Mann, was hast du mit der gemacht? Die ist ja völlig mit den Nerven am Ende! Na ja, kein Wunder, so wie du schon aussiehst! Das hält man ohne Abhärtung nicht sehr lange aus... hähä... Was soll's." Er klemmte sich Konya einfach unter den Arm und erhob sich in die Luft. "Komm, Nappa. Ich hab Hunger." Radditz flog davon. Nappa folgte ihm. Zurück blieb ein leeres Haus, in das bald Konyas Familie zurückkehren würde. Und Konya würde nicht mehr dort sein. Sie würde weit weg sein.  
  
Als die beiden Saiyajins mit Konya in dem riesigen Raumschiff, mit dem sie hergekommen waren, ankamen, erwarteten sie drei Computerfritzen (diese komischen Schergen da, mir fällt absolut kein passender Name ein, Sorry! ^^). "Meiser Radditz, Meister Nappa! Es gibt ein Problem mit dem Raumschiff! Wir können erst in drei Wochen wieder starten!" "Waaas??!", brüllte Nappa in Rage und Radditz stöhnte. "Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!!" "Ich flipp' aus! DREI WOCHEN!", keifte Nappa weiter und wollte die Computerfritzen (^^) zum Teufel jagen, doch Radditz stoppte ihn. "Lass das, du Trottel, es ist uns verboten worden, Computerfritzen aus Zorn umzubringen! Das gibt nur Ärger!" Dann ging er ins Raumschiff. "Ich schließ die Sklavin weg.", sagte er und trug Konya, die er noch unter seinem Arm eingeklemmt hatte, mit sich.  
  
Konya wurde nicht in einen Raum in der Gefängnissektion an Bord des Schiffes gebracht; Radditz warf sie in ein mittelgroßes Zimmer, in dem ein großes Bett, ein Tisch und Schränke standen. Es sah ganz aus, als wäre dies ein normaler Wohnraum, wo in der Regel hochgestellte Krieger lebten. Radditz ging hinaus und grinste sie an. "Fühl dich wie zuhause. Bis wir in drei Wochen nach Vegeta starten, bleibst du hier, Sklavin. Mach keinen Mist, denk daran: Du gehörst nicht mehr dir selbst! Nappa wird es dir zwar schon gesagt haben, aber ich erinnere dich gern noch einmal daran: Das Leben deiner Familie hängt von deinem Verhalten ab! Ich komme später wieder. Und tschüss." Er schloss die Tür und gab die Geheimnummer für die Verriegelung ein. Es klickte und Konya war allein.  
  
Ende 3. Teil  
  
Ich will mich noch bei denen bedanken, die meine Geschichte lesen und REVIEWEN. DANKEEE! Arigato gosaimasu! -Ich hoffe, das ist so richtig geschrieben... ^^ Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieser Abschnitt... REVIEWT BITTE WIEDER!! 


	4. Teil 4 Warum?

4. Teil Warum?  
  
Konya kroch auf ihr Bett und wickelte sich in die Decke. Was war bloß geschehen? Wie konnte sich ihr Leben plötzlich so drastisch verändert haben? Wieso war sie jetzt nicht zuhause? War das nicht alles nur ein böser Traum? Sie wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass dies die Wirklichkeit war. Verzweifelt biss sie sich mit aller Kraft in den Arm. Sie spürte warmes Blut auf der Zunge und der Schmerz beweiste ihr endgültig, dass sie nicht träumte. Sie war eine Sklavin. Sie gehörte dem Volk der Saiyajin. Sie musste durchhalten, ihrer Familie wegen. Warum ausgerechnet sie? Warum sie? Warum nicht jemand anderes? Warum sie? Konya schluchzte in ihr Kissen und Blut durchtränkte langsam die Decke. WARUM???  
  
Sie versuchte, sich die vergangenen Stunden in Erinnerung zu rufen. Begonnen hatte es mit dem Überfall dieses grausamen Kerls Nappa... Oberteufel Piccolo hatte Konya an die Saiyajins verschenkt... Als Begrüßungsgeschenk... Und nun war sie allein unter all diesen Monstern und... Konya vergrub ihren Kopf im Kissen... Nappa und Radditz waren auch hier. Würde Nappa erneut versuchen, ihr Gewalt anzutun? Hier würde ihr womöglich niemand helfen oder dazwischen gehen. War dieses fremde Volk wirklich von einem entfernten Planeten gekommen? Sie wusste überhaupt gar nichts über diese Saiyajin.  
  
Die Angst ließ sie nicht einmal schlafen. Sie war unerträglich müde, doch der Schlaf wollte sie einfach nicht übermannen. Nach einigen Stunden hörte sie, wie sich jemand an der Verriegelung des Zimmers zu schaffen machte. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf und starrte auf die Tür. Von draußen konnte sie Stimmen hören. Diese Stimmen kannte sie. "Was zum Teufel machst du hier, Nappa??", rief jemand. Sie erkannte, dass es sich um Radditz handeln musste. "Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst die Finger von ihr lassen! Mach dich vom Acker!!" Nappas Stimme antwortete direkt hinter der Tür. "Du willst sie ja bloß für dich haben! Du nutzt deinen höheren Rang oft genug aus! Lass mich wenigstens zwei Stunden zu ihr rein!!" Radditz wurde wütend. "Erstens geht dich das gar nichts an und zweitens will ich Vegeta kein Psychowrack schenken! Die Sklavin muss sich sowieso erst mal von deinem ersten Versuch erholen! Wir haben noch genug andere neue Konkubinen an Bord, versuch's doch mal bei denen! Und jetzt verpiss dich! Ich will dich nicht mehr in der Nähe dieses Zimmers sehen!" Nappa beugte sich dem Ranghöheren und zog leise fluchend ab. "Du Arsch, nur weil du ein paar Stufen höher stehst als ich... Du wirst schon noch eines Tages sehen wer der bessere ist... Du dreckiger Unterklassekrieger... Die anderen Konkubinen sind alle doof..."  
  
Konya hörte wie sich die Verriegelung der Türe öffnete und Radditz eintrat. Neben ihm schwebte ein kleines Tablett, auf dem Nahrungsmittel standen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und grinste Konya breit an. Dann sah er das Blut an Kissen und Decke du runzelte die Stirn. "Du hast doch nicht versucht, dich umzubringen? Du kannst auch nicht entkommen, indem du stirbst! Solltest du sterben, dann wird dir deine gesamte Familie ins Jenseits folgen!" Konya schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. "Nein, nein! Das war ein Unfall! Bitte lassen sie meine Familie da raus! Tun sie meiner Familie nichts!", wimmerte sie und hielt den Arm, den sie sich blutig gebissen hatte, fest. "Soso.", nickte Radditz und hielt ihr das Tablett vor die Nase. "Hier. Iss was, dann musst du dich auch nicht selbst ankauen. Psychiater haben wir hier leider nicht, aber du kannst gern mir deine Probleme erzählen...", meinte er ironisch. Er betrachtete Konya, die überall mit Blut verschmiert war, das zum Teil schon geronnen und getrocknet war. "Danach kannst du ein Bad nehmen, du siehst ja aus, als kämst du aus einer Schlacht! Iss jetzt!", befahl er barsch und verließ den Raum.  
  
Ende 4. Teil  
  
Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr wieder mal reviewen würdet! 


	5. Teil 5 Ich bin nur eine Sklavin

Erst mal einen besonderen Dank an Fried-chan, die ein so rührendes Interesse an meiner Geschichte zeigt und mich ständig anfeuert! Ich mag deine Fanfics auch ganz doll! ^^  
  
Weiter geht's im Text:  
  
5. Teil Ich bin nur eine Sklavin  
  
Ohne wirklichen Appetit nahm Konya sich etwas von dem fladenähnlichen Brot und kaute darauf herum. Es war ihr lieber, zu essen, als von Radditz noch einmal zurechtgewiesen zu werden. Sie bezweifelte nicht, dass er sie auch zum essen zwingen würde. Sie nahm eine Flasche von dem Tablett und betrachtete sie skeptisch. Die Flüssigkeit darin war von einem grellen gelb. Zögernd schraubte sie den Deckel ab und roch daran. Na ja, Radditz würde sie nicht vergiften wollen... Sie nahm einen Schluck. Und dann noch einen. Gar nicht übel. Ein wenig fruchtig, nicht zu süß und sehr erfrischend.  
  
Radditz kam wieder herein. "Sehr schön, du hast sogar gegessen. Ich hatte schon fest damit gerechnet, dich füttern zu müssen...", sagte er mit einem bösen Lächeln. "Komm jetzt, du kannst baden. Los." Gehorsam stand Konya auf und folgte ihm zur Türe heraus. Sie ahnte, dass es blödsinnig war, einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen. Als Radditz und sie durch die Flure gingen, folgten ihnen viele Blicke. Kein Wunder, so wie Konya aussah... Nicht nur, dass sie eine Menschenfrau war und dunkelgrünes Haar hatte, sie war auch noch voller Blut...  
  
"Hier rein." Radditz blieb vor einer Tür stehen und öffnete sie. Dahinter war ein Gang, in dem viele Türen waren. "Hier sind die Bäder.", sagte Radditz und ein Putz(-Computerfritze)-Scherge lief herbei. "Hier ist das bereitete Badezimmer!", quiekte er untertänig und führte sie zu einer der Türen. Radditz schob Konya hinein und sagte: "Wenn du fertig bist, dann ruf nach dem (Computerfritzen) Schergen. Neue Klamotten müssten da irgendwo rumliegen." Dann wand er sich an den (Computerfritzen) Schergen: "Sag mir Bescheid, wenn sie klopft." "Jawohl!", quiekte dieser mit einer Verbeugung und Radditz schloss die Badezimmertür von außen zu.  
  
Eine große Wanne stand an der hinteren Wand des Bades und auf einer Ablagefläche standen mehrere Flaschen mit Pflegeprodukten. Dort waren auch Handtücher und die neuen Anziehsachen. Der Raum war angenehm beheizt und Konya streifte sich ihre blutdurchtränkten Sachen vom Körper. Sie tauchte ins heiße Wasser ein und spürte, dass sich ihre Angespanntheit langsam löste. Sie schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht aufhalten, die ihr Gesicht herabrannen. Das alles war zuviel. Einfach zuviel. Was würde bloß aus ihr werden? Würde sie jemals wieder frei sein?  
  
Sie gehörte Vegeta. Wer war Vegeta? Der König der Saiyajin...?! War er noch schlimmer als jene, die sie schon kennengelernt hatte? Warum waren Radditz und Nappa sich so sicher, dass er Gefallen an ihr finden würde? Warum ausgerechnet an ihr? Und kannten die Saiyajin denn keinen Jugendschutz? Sie war erst sechszehn! Es mochte ja sein, dass sie älter aussah... Konya blickte ihren vom Wasser verzerrten Körper an. Ihre Freundinnen hatten ihr schon oft Komplimente gemacht, was ihre Figur anging. Viele Männer hatten sich schon nach ihr umgesehen... Aber es gab doch so viele gut gebaute Frauen auf der Erde! Wieso also ausgerechnet Konya? Lag es an ihrem Gesicht? Von der Wanne aus konnte sie in einen Spiegel an der Wand sehen. Große grüne Augen, grüne Locken; machte sie das zu etwas besonderem? Mädchen mit seltsamen Haarfarben fand man auf der ganzen Erde. Blau, rot, gelb, lila... das war doch nichts ungewöhnliches! War sie wirklich so hübsch, dass sie auf Anhieb als gute Sklavin für einen König bezeichnet werden konnte? Warum konnte sie das alles nicht verstehen?  
  
Konya tauchte kurz unter und wollte auf der Ablage nach einem Shampoo greifen, als ihr auffiel, dass sie nicht lesen konnte, was auf den Flaschen stand. "Äääh... Hilfe??", rief sie verzagt und sofort ertönte von draußen die Stimme des (Computerfritzen) Schergen. "Ja? Gibt es ein Problem?" "Ääähm, ja... Ich weiß nicht, in welcher Flasche Shampoo ist... Ich kann diese Schriftzeichen nicht lesen!" "Moment, ich schicke eine Sklavin, die euch helfen kann!", rief der (Computerfritze) Scherge und kurze Zeit später klickte das Schloss und die Türe öffnete sich. Eine Frau trat ein und verbeugte sich. Sie hatte einen langen Schwanz und schwarze Haare- Eine Saiyajinfrau?  
  
Konya lächelte sie schüchtern an und sagte: "Hallo...! Ich kann die Etiketten auf den Flaschen nicht lesen... Was ist denn hier bitte ein Shampoo?" Die Frau lief zu der Ablagefläche und fragte: "Was für Bedürfnisse hat euer Haar?" "Häh? Mein Haar? Na ja, ich hab trockenes Haar!" "In Ordnung." Die Frau griff nach einer langhalsigen Flasche und trat damit an die Wanne heran. "Dreht ihr euch bitte mit dem Rücken zu mir?", bat sie Konya und öffnete die Flasche. "Hey, sie müssen mir nicht die Haare waschen, das kann ich doch selbst machen, ich bin doch auch nur eine neue Sklavin!!", wehrte Konya ab und lächelte die Frau an. Diese lächelte flüchtig zurück und sagte: "Nein, ihr seid eine hochgestellte Sklavin. Ich stehe weit unter euch." Dann schäumte sie Konya die Haare ein. "Unter mir?", fragte Konya entsetzt. "Bei Sklaven gibt es auch noch Ränge?" Die Frau massierte sanft Konyas Kopfhaut. "Ja." "Wie heißen sie?" "Bitte redet mich nicht mit "sie" an." "Nur wenn sie mich nicht mehr mit "ihr" anreden." "Das darf ich nicht." "Was? Ehrlich nicht? Na gut. Wie heißt du denn jetzt?" "Wieso spielt das für euch eine Rolle? Ich bin nur eine Sklavin." "Ich finde dich sympathisch! Ist doch normal, dass ich da deinen Namen wissen will!" Die Sklavin stockte kurz mit der Massage. "Ihr findet mich sympathisch?" "Ja!" "Ich bin euch untergestellt!" "Na und?" "Selbst wenn es neue Sklavinnen waren, sie haben mich nie nach meinem Namen gefragt! Sie haben mich meines Standes gemäss behandelt. Ihr seid zu freundlich! Ihr dürft mich behandeln wie ihr wollt! Warum seid ihr so freundlich?" "Na, weil ich mich nicht als etwas höheres fühle! Du bist die erste Person in diesem Raumschiff, die mir nett erscheint! ...Du bist eine Saiyajin, oder?" "Ja." "Warum versklavt ihr Leute eures eigenen Volkes, wenn es so viele andere Völker im Universum gibt?" "Ich bin die Tochter eines untersten Unterklassekriegers. Wir taugen zu nichts. Darum sind wir Sklaven." "Aber das ist doch Blödsinn!" Die Frau antwortete nicht. Konya seufzte. "Ich verstehe das alles einfach nicht."  
  
  
  
Ende 5. Teil  
  
  
  
Ich hoffe, ich hab noch Leser! Reviewt doch mal, ja? 


	6. Teil 6 Bunte Haare

6. Teil Bunte Haare (Ich weiß, das ist ein Titel zum in die Tonne kloppen...)  
  
Die Sklavin schwieg und spülte Konyas Haar mit klarem Wasser aus. Dann nahm sie einen Kamm zur Hand und begann, die grünen Locken zu entwirren und zu kämmen. "Euer Haar ist sehr schön.", sagte sie. "Eine wunderbare Farbe. Bei uns Saiyajin gibt es nur schwarze Haare. Und euer Haar glänzt so faszinierend. Man muss euch um eure Locken beneiden." Konya akzeptierte den Themenwechsel. Hauptsache sie konnte überhaupt mit jemandem reden. "Danke.", sagte sie.  
  
"Gibt es auch noch andere Rassen hier? Noch etwas anderes als Saiyajin und Menschen?" "Ja, Krieger von anderen Völkern und ein paar Sklaven. Allerdings gibt es nicht viele Rassen, die in unseren Augen sehr schön sind. Dementsprechend niedrig ist auch die Anzahl an Sklavinnen hier, die nicht saiyanisch sind. Menschenfrauen sind jetzt sehr beliebt, wegen ihren bunten Haaren und ihrer Ähnlichkeit zu uns. Ansonsten sind da noch Frauen mit anderen Hautfarben oder drei Augen oder ähnlichem. Ihr werdet sicher noch welchen begegnen."  
  
Die Sklavin legte den Kamm beiseite und holte ein großes Handtuch, das sie Konya anbot. Konya stieg aus dem Wasser und trocknete sich ab. Die Saiyajinfrau brachte ihr den kleinen Stapel neuer Anziehsachen und argwöhnisch sah sich Konya die Sachen an. "Morgen werden euch speziell für euch gefertigte Kleider gebracht, eurem Aussehen genau entsprechend", sagte die Sklavin. "So?", meinte Konya und zog zunächst Unterwäsche an, deren Stoff an den der Kampfanzüge erinnerte. Dann hielt sie die neuen Klamotten an ihren Körper und lugte in den Spiegel an der Wand. "Äh?" Sie schlüpfte hinein und sah erneut in den Spiegel. Nein. Das war wirklich nicht ihre Art. Ein knappes, schulterfreies Oberteil (Na ja, eher ein Schal...^^) und ein langer, enger Rock mit einem beidseitigen hohen Einschnitt und beides in einem makellosen schneeweiß. Konya wünschte sich eine Jeans und ein T- Shirt. Noch nie hatte sie sich so gekleidet. An die Sachen, die sie morgen bekommen sollte, wollte sie gar nicht denken. "So. Ihr seid fertig, nicht wahr?", meinte die Sklavin und klopfte an die Tür, um dem (Computerfritzen) Schergen Bescheid zu geben, dass Konya fertig war.  
  
Radditz kam, um Konya zurück auf ihr Zimmer zu bringen. Als sie aus dem Badezimmer trat, musterte er sie schamlos von oben bis unten, grinste und sagte: "Na das sieht doch vielversprechend aus! So gefällst du mir (noch) besser, als in diesen irdischen Fetzen! Komm jetzt." Er ging voraus und Konya folgte ihm. Sie fühlte sich miserabel. Es gefiel ihr absolut nicht, jetzt mit Radditz zu ihrem Zimmer zu gehen. Abscheu stieg in ihr auf, denn sie ahnte, wozu er fähig war. Keine Frage, zwischen Radditz und Nappa war kein besonders großer Unterschied. Wenn man von der Intelligenz absah, die Nappa in einem allzu beschränkten Maße besaß... Konya wünschte sich weit weg.  
  
Sie erreichten Konyas Zimmer, Radditz trat ein und nachdem Konya über die Schwelle getreten war, schloss er die Tür und verriegelte sie von innen. Konya biss sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe. Verdammt.  
  
Ende 6.Teil 


	7. Teil 7 Leere Augen

Ich war nicht ganz sicher, ob ich wirklich Lemon schreiben sollte, weil ich das eigentlich nie tue und nicht sagen kann, ob ich dazu Talent habe... Jedenfalls habe ich mich dann irgendwann dazu entschlossen, es einfach zu versuchen, weil das zur Geschichte dazugehört. Also werd ich nun auch Lemon- Elemente in diese Fiction einbauen. Ich hoffe, es wird kein totaler Schuss in den Ofen...  
  
Und ich frage mich auch, ob hier überhaupt noch jemand liest, ich fühl mich so einsam...  
  
7. Teil Leere Augen  
  
Radditz hatte die Tür verschlossen. Langsam drehte er sich zu Konya um und grinste sie an. "Vielleicht hast du dir Hoffnungen gemacht, als ich Nappa verboten habe, dich anzurühren, doch um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er ganz Recht, als er sagte Du willst sie ja bloß für dich haben. Es ist ganz einfach so, dass ich dich, solange wir noch nicht auf Vegeta sind, für mich allein haben will. Du gehörst noch mir."  
  
Konya sah, wie er auf sie zukam. Sein Saiyajinschwanz peitschte wild hin und her. Sie schnappte nach Luft. "Denk an das Schicksal deiner Familie. Möchtest du, dass sie deinetwegen leiden und sterben muss?" Radditz stand nun genau vor ihr und blickte auf sie hinunter. Konya schüttelte den Kopf. Wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Warum war sie so hilflos? Sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Für ihre Familie. Sie dachte an ihren Bruder, den sie so lieb hatte. Er war immer so niedlich gewesen... Sie sah sein Gesicht vor sich. Konnte sie sein Leben in Gefahr bringen? Nein. Sie konnte ihn nicht gefährden. Für ihn würde sie leiden. Ihr Leben lang, wenn nötig. Damit er sein Leben fortführen konnte. Ihr Widerstand bröckelte wie Lehm von ihr ab. Radditz bemerkte, dass ihre Augen leer wurden. Er hatte es geschafft. Fürs erste war ihr Wille gebrochen.  
  
Radditz schlitzte Konyas weißes Kleid von oben nach unten auf. Es fiel sanft zu Boden und sein Aufkommen wirbelte kurz einen Hauch Luft auf, der Konyas Haar zum Wehen brachte. Radditz umfasste ihren schlanken Körper begierig und liebkoste ihre weiche und duftende Haut, während er sie auf das Bett zudrängte. Konya erwiderte nichts. Sie ließ es geschehen.  
  
Ende 7. Teil  
  
Ja, es ist ziemlich kurz, aber ich schaff nicht mehr, ich will ja, dass es halbwegs lesbar ist... 


	8. Teil 8 Erzählt mir von König Vegeta

Hallo! Ein Wort von mir, bevor es weiter geht: Mir scheint es, als würde euch die Geschichte nicht mehr gefallen, denn wie es aussieht, lesen nur noch sehr wenige. Könntet ihr mir nicht wenigstens sagen, was euch nicht gefällt, damit ich daran arbeiten kann?  
  
Ich krieg die Kurve zum Lemon einfach nicht!! Arrgs, ich krieg einen Anfall, ich will mir den Kopf abbeißen! Wer auch immer weiß, wie man das macht, soll sich mal bei mir melden...^^ Eines Tages schaff ich das schon (Mir den Kopf abzubeißen und den Lemon zu schreiben)...  
  
Jedenfalls geht's jetzt mal weiter hier:  
  
  
  
8. Teil Erzählt mir von König Vegeta  
  
Konya lief durch die Gänge des Raumschiffes, auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal der Sklaven. Morgen würden sie nach Vegeta starten. Sollte sie sich freuen? Eine Stimme ertönte hinter ihr. "Heute ist unser letzter Tag, grüne Sklavin!" Eine Hand umfasste ihre Hüfte. Radditz. Angewidert hielt sie seiner Berührung stand und drehte den Kopf von ihm weg, um ihre hassdurchfluteten Augen zu verbergen. Wie oft hatte er sie vergewaltigt? Sie erniedrigt und verletzt und dabei gelacht? Ihre Hilflosigkeit ausgenutzt? Zwanzig Mal? Dreißig Mal? Konya konnte es nicht sagen.  
  
"Ich muss in den Speisesaal.", sagte sie hastig und lief davon. Sie betrat einen großen Raum mit vielen Tischen. Der Saal war in verschiedene Sklavenstände unterteilt. Hier waren nur die weiblichen Sklaven, die Männer hatten ihren Speisesaal an einer anderen Stelle im Schiff. Konya setzte sich an ihren Platz am prächtigsten Tisch des Raumes, zu den anderen höchsten Sklavinnen. Neben ihr hatten nur vier andere Frauen den höchsten Sklavenrang. Arbeiterinnen und noch niedrigere Konkubinen waren auf die unteren Klassen aufgeteilt, während Konya zusammen mit drei Saiyajinfrauen und einer orangehäutigen Frau zu den hohen Konkubinen gehörte, die am Hohen Tisch sitzen durften.  
  
Konya war nicht der einzige Mensch auf dem Schiff, einige junge Frauen waren in den unteren Klassen, erkennbar an ihren oft bunten Haaren und dem zierlicheren Körperbau. Doch keine von ihnen war höher als zwei Stufen unter Konya. Konya wusste, dass sie ihren Rang nur der Tatsache verdankte, dass sie für den König bestimmt war. Das Essen, was sie bekam, war besser als das der unteren Sklaven und die anderen brachten ihr Respekt entgegen, worauf sie allerdings keinerlei Wert legte. Sobald sie die unteren Sklavinnen ansprechen wollte, um einfach ein wenig mit ihnen zu plaudern, senkten sie die Köpfe und antworteten knapp und schüchtern. Ein Gespräch kam dabei nie zustande. Die menschlichen Sklavinnen anzusprechen war ihr verboten worden.  
  
Manchmal konnte sie sich mit den Sklavinnen ihres eigenen Ranges unterhalten, wenn diese mal ausnahmsweise Lust dazu hatten. Die orangehäutige Frau und eine der Saiyajin waren unansprechbar und hochnäsig, während die anderen beiden Saiyajin ab und zu recht gute Gesprächspartnerinnen waren. Es war nicht viel Information aus ihnen herauszubekommen, doch wenigstens sprach jemand mit ihr. Konya beschloss, es heute noch einmal mit einem kleinen Tischgespräch zu versuchen. Sie schaffte es, die beiden Saiyajin in eine Diskussion über das heutige Essen, das aus irdischen Kartoffeln, irdischem Huhn und irdischen Möhren bestand, zu verwickeln. Als sie zum Schluss gekommen waren, dass das Essen von der Erde doch recht annehmbar war und das Essen von manch anderen Planeten weit übertraf, sprach Konya unsicher ein anderes Thema an.  
  
"Erzählt mir von König Vegeta."  
  
Beide Sklavinnen starrten sie an. Dann lächelten sie breit. "Ach ja, du wirst ja morgen zu seinem Besitz erklärt!", sagte die eine. "Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie neidisch wir sind!! Er mag streng und grausam sein, so wie er als König eben sein muss, aber..." Sie und die andere Sklavin seufzten, dann sagten sie wie aus einem Mund: "ER IST SOOO SÜÜÜÜSS!!!"  
  
Konya hob die Augenbrauen. "Er ist süß??" "Jaaa! Er ist noch relativ jung, etwas kleiner als normale Männer, aber total stark und mächtig! Seine Haare stehen kerzengerade nach oben... haaach, er sieht so guut aus!!"  
  
"Ach, ihr redet wohl von mir, Sklavinnen!", unterbrach eine Stimme direkt hinter ihnen ihr Schwärmen. Alle drei fuhren herum und erkannten erschrocken den (hmm... es ist kein Computerfritze... er ist für die Sklaven zuständig... na, nennen wir ihn:) Sklaventreiber, der den Sklaven ihre täglichen Aufgaben zuwies. Sie neigten den Kopf. Er lachte und beugte sich zu ihnen herunter. "Hört mal, ihr versteht euch doch ganz gut... morgen fliegen wir nach Vegeta zurück und dank unserer neuen Antriebe werden wir auch noch morgen dort ankommen. Das bedeutet, du wirst schon morgen in König Vegetas Besitz übertragen, grüne Sklavin." Er senkte seine Stimme bedeutend. "Ich weiß, dass du heute noch ein Treffen mit jemand hättest. Ich kann dich davon befreien, indem ich dich jetzt zum Vorbereiten für morgen schicke." Er hob die Stimme wieder. "Ihr beiden" Er deutete auf die beiden Saiyajinfrauen. "Ihr macht sie für morgen fertig. Sie muss strahlen, wie noch nie."  
  
Konya fragte sich noch lange, wieso der Sklaventreiber ihr geholfen hatte.  
  
Die beiden Saiyajin begleiteten sie zu den Bädern und halfen ihr, sich für die Ankunft auf Vegeta zurecht zu machen. Konya war unendlich dankbar, dass der Sklaventreiber sie von Radditz erlöst hatte. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass Radditz sie nun nie wieder anfassen würde. Tief durchatmend schloss sie die Augen und erwartete die Ankunft auf Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Ende 8. Teil 


	9. Teil 9 König Vegeta

Ich hoffe, ihr hattet (und habt vielleicht noch) gute Weihnachten!  
  
Danke an Fried-chan, die den Text noch mal überflogen hat, weil ich momentan einfach zu viele Fehler verbrate und euch vor ihnen bewahren wollte... Wenn trotzdem noch welche drin sind, nicht Fried-chans Schuld!! Die hat nur ein paar übersehen...  
  
  
  
Seid ihr fit für Vegetas Auftritt? Nix wie weiter, oder?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
9. Teil König Vegeta  
  
  
  
König Vegeta gähnte verborgen und tippte mit den Fingern auf der Lehne seinen Thrones, auf dem er träge zusammengesunken und mit einem Fuß auf der Sitzfläche lungerte, herum. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er die Freiheit, die er früher genossen hatte, vermisste. Damals, als er noch der Prinz gewesen war. Er wusste, dass er es sich momentan nicht leisten konnte, sich die Freiheit einfach zu nehmen und hörte darum weiter desinteressiert dem Vortrag seines höchsten (Computerfritzen) Beraters zu. "...Die Oberfläche des Planeten scheint nur steinig zu sein, aber die Bodenschätze sind enorm und ein hoher Anteil von..." Vegeta begann gelangweilt an der Kette, die seinen Stand als König verdeutlichte, herum zu spielen. Im Inneren des geschliffenen Steins, der an der verzierten Kette hing, brach sich glitzernd das Licht und versunken betrachtete der König, wie das gebrochene Licht Muster an die Decke des Saales malte.  
  
  
  
"...Ich schlage vor, dort Minen zu errichten und Sklaven von niedrigen Rängen dort arbeiten zu lassen..." Wieder gähnte Vegeta. Heute sollte das Raumschiff, das zum Planeten Erde geschickt worden war, wieder auf Vegeta landen. (Kann ich für den Planeten eigentlich Vegeta-sei sagen? Dann würde das mit den vielen Vegetas nicht so verwirren! Hhm... Das mach ich einfach ab jetzt, okay?) Dann würde Nappa auch wieder hier sein. Bei dem Gedanken verzog Vegeta leicht das Gesicht. Nappa ging ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit ziemlich auf die Nerven. Und ständig versuchte der Trottel, sich bei ihm einzuschleimen. Schon oft hatte Vegeta daran gedacht, ihn einfach zu töten, aber sicherlich würde das vielen seines Volkes nicht gefallen, denn Nappa war der Sohn eines Kriegshelden, und deshalb ließ er ihn leben. Immerhin hatte Nappa einen so niedrigen Rang, dass er ihm nur noch selten unter die Augen kommen konnte.  
  
  
  
Vegeta nahm sich fest vor, bald Urlaub zu nehmen und noch einmal so richtig auf Raubzug zu gehen. Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr richtig gekämpft... Er fragte sich ein wenig, ob er den Super-Saiyajin überhaupt noch schaffte... Die Trainingsräume waren nicht mehr gut genug für seine Ansprüche und die Forscher schafften es einfach nicht, einen besseren zu entwerfen. Durchs Weltall rasen, andere Völker in Angst und Schrecken versetzen... Ihre Frauen verschleppen, ihre Heiligtümer zerstören, ihre Planeten verwüsten... Das war es, was Vegeta wollte. Freiheit!  
  
  
  
Er hatte sich die Bürde des Königs selbst auferlegt und bereute es auch nicht wirklich. Schließlich war er zum herrschen geboren worden. Doch den Urlaub würde er sich nicht nehmen lassen.  
  
  
  
König Vegetas Gedankengänge, sowie der sterbenslangweilige Vortrag des Beraters, wurden jäh unterbrochen. Ein (Computerfritze) Scherge kam angerannt und rief: "Majestät, König Vegeta! Meister Radditz ist zurück, Hoheit!" Vegeta richtete sich etwas auf und setzte sich halbwegs gerade hin, wie ein Kind, das von seiner Mutter zurecht gewiesen wird, es solle sich ordentlich auf seinen Stuhl setzen. "Lasst ihn rein.", sagte er und stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen rechten Arm.  
  
  
  
Zwei Krieger traten durch das große Tor des Thronsaales herein und knieten vor König Vegeta nieder. Radditz und Nappa. Wieso denn unbedingt Nappa? "Die Verhandlungen mit König Piccolo waren erfolgreich und wir haben Handelswege freigeschaltet...", Radditz erläuterte die Situationen und Vegeta hörte mäßig interessiert zu. Als er geendet hatte, fügte Nappa stolz hinzu: "Und wir haben euch ein Geschenk mitgebracht!" "So?", meinte Vegeta beiläufig. "Eine Sklavin.", sagte Radditz und stand auf. "Sie wird euch gefallen." "Eine Sklavin?" "Ein Mädchen aus dem Volk der Menschen. Eine Krönung der weiblichen Art."  
  
  
  
Vegeta hob den Kopf und blickte zum Tor. Herein kam eine junge Frau. Sie war zierlich gebaut, im Vergleich zu Saiyajinfrauen. Ihr Haar schimmerte wie Smaragd im Licht der Halle und ihr grünes, samtenes Kleid war eng und von einem ausgefallenen Schnitt. Es reichte bis auf den Boden und hatte lange Trompetenärmel, wobei die Schultern frei lagen und auf ihrem Dekollete lag eine silberne Kette mit einem grünen Edelstein-Anhänger. Vegeta hob die Augenbrauen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Geh rein.", sagte der (Computerfritze) Scherge zu Konya. Unsicher trat sie durch das große Tor in den Saal. Sie sah, wie der Mann auf dem Thron sich aufrichtete und sie anstarrte. Sie realisierte, dass die beiden Saiyajinfrauen Recht gehabt hatten. Sein ebenholzfarbiges Haar stand senkrecht in die Höhe und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten kurz auf. Er sah wirklich verdammt gut aus. Konya blieb neben Radditz stehen und warf sich vor dem König zu Boden, so wie man es ihr befohlen hatte.  
  
  
  
Ende 9. Teil  
  
  
  
Vegeta hab ich, wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, etwas verspielt dargestellt, so wie ein Raubtierjunges... Ein junger Wolf oder eine Raubkatze... Ich wollte euch den Vergleich nur ein wenig ans Herz legen...  
  
  
  
Und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!!  
  
  
  
(Fried-chans Nachwort: Die, die mich kennen, wissen es ja schon... Ich kann einfach meine Tastatur nicht halten, wenn ein Kapitel dem Ende zugeht... ^^  
  
Ich warte jetzt schon auf die Fortsetzung und wenn du noch mal so müde bist wie dieses Mal, Yami, dann kannst du mir gerne wieder Kapitel schicken, ich korrigiere dann die Fehler, so weit es geht. Sorry, wenn ich hier Sachen übersehen habe, ich hab mein Bestes gegeben! Reviewt doch unserer guten Yami mal, damit sie nicht mehr traurig ist!!  
  
Von mir auch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und möget ihr auch 2003 treue Otakus bleiben!!! ES LEBE AKIRA TORIYAMA!! (Das musste mal gesagt sein)) 


	10. Teil 10 Privatbesitz

FROHES NEUES JAHR!!! Sorry, dass ich so spät dran bin!!  
  
Hach, ihr seid alle so lieb zu mir! Und Fried-chan ist auch sehr lieb zu mir! Sie hat nämlich wieder einen Blick auf das Ergebnis geworfen und es so gut wie möglich gefiltert, sodass es halbwegs lesbar ist... ^^  
  
An dieser Stelle will ich ihr nicht nur dafür danken, sondern auch ihre FFs anpreisen, besonders die superniedliche Geschichte "Piccolo und Ergemlin", bei der kein Auge trocken bleibt... Der Director's cut davon ist auch toll...^^ Außerdem mag ich "Akenisomaru" auch sehr, weil es so düster ist und du sollst gefälligst mal "Psycho" weiterposten, menno!!  
  
(Fried-chans Vorwort: Haaach, ich bin einfach soo lieb! Und das Kapitel hier beschreibt Vegeta wieder soo süüß! Ich finde es jedenfalls süß. Aber ich finde ja auch sämtliche Tode in "Die Gefährten" und "Die Zwei Türme" in der Verfilmung höllisch witzig und muss immer lachen... Also Boromirs und Haldirs Tode sind einfach nur zum Brüllen, find ich!! Wahaha, aber ich kassiere aber immer Schläge ein, wenn ich während der Vorstellungen anfange zu lachen... Was ich hiermit sagen wollte: Vielleicht werden nicht alle Vegeta süß finden. (Häh?))  
  
Aber da ihr jetzt wahrscheinlich auch mal gern wissen würdet, was Vegeta (Veggie-chan) zu seiner neuen Sklavin sagt, mach ich weiter!  
10. Teil Privatbesitz  
Vegeta starrte die Menschenfrau an. Sein Saiyajinschweif begann zu zucken und blitzschnell stemmte er die Hand darauf, bevor es jemandem auffallen konnte. Das war also ein Mensch? Wie schwach dieses Mädchen aussah... Nicht zum Kämpfen geboren... Nicht zu vergleichen mit anderen Rassen, denn dieser Anblick übertraf alle anderen Frauen an Zierlichkeit und Zerbrechlichkeit. Selbst die Sklavinnen vom Planeten Yuraoi waren kräftiger gebaut. Und doch glich sie den Saiyajin verblüffend, dieselbe Hautfarbe... Doch ihr fehlte der Affenschwanz und... ihr Haar war bunt. Vegeta war so vertieft, dass er erst nach einer Weile bemerkte, dass er die Sklavin permanent ansah, während sie vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete und den Kopf gesenkt hielt. Er blinzelte kurz, gab den Befehl, die Menschenfrau zu den anderen hohen Sklavinnen zu bringen und wand sich an Radditz.  
  
Konya kauerte auf dem Boden vor dem König und wusste nicht, auf was sie warten sollte. Sie wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren. Erst nach einer Weile eisernen Schweigens begann der König wieder zu reden. "Bringt die Sklavin zu den Hohen Sklaven-Gemächern." Auf Radditz' Zeichen stand Konya auf und ließ sich von (ääähm...Computerfritzen...) Schergen aus dem Saal führen. Sie hörte, wie König Vegeta weiter mit Radditz sprach. Sie wurde durch die Gänge des Schlosses zu ihrem zukünftigen Wohnraum geführt.  
  
"...Und ansonsten? Habt ihr etwas von deinem Bruder gehört?" Vegeta hatte seine Gedanken wieder auf seinen Job als König gelenkt und befragte Radditz weiter nach den Fakten auf der Erde. Radditz schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir konnten Kakarott nirgends finden. Es gibt keinerlei Hinweise darauf, dass er sich noch auf der Erde befindet." "Habt ihr schon Oberteufel Piccolo befragt oder die Bevölkerung?" "Nein" "Und warum nicht?" "Wir sind noch nicht dazu gekommen..." "Noch nicht dazu gekommen? Ihr habt jawohl lang genug dort festgesessen!! Muss man euch eigentlich jeden Schritt vorgeben? Es geht hier um deinen Bruder, nicht um meinen!" "Jawohl...", Radditz verbeugte sich schuldbewusst und verließ den Thronsaal. Nappa folgte ihm. Vegeta sah zu, wie sie verschwanden und gähnte wieder unterdrückt. Er verspürte ein leise drängender werdendes Hungergefühl und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es Zeit zum Abendessen war. Er stand auf, wickelte sich den Schweif um die Hüften und machte sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal. (Fried-chan muss kurz sagen: Hier stand vorher "...und machte auf den Weg zum Speisesaal." Wuahahahaaa! Also es gibt Tippfehler, da kann ich echt nicht mehr. Aber ehrlich! Das will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen!!)  
  
Konya blickte sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Es war größer und prächtiger als das im Raumschiff und weil sie nervlich noch ziemlich am Boden lag, warf sie sich aufs riesige Bett und wickelte sich eng in die weiche Decke.  
  
Ohne zu Klopfen öffnete ein Mann die Tür einen Spalt breit und brüllte unfreundlich und bestimmt nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tage: "Essen kommen!" Konya schreckte auf und rollte sich an den Bettrand. Sich aus der Decke arbeitend kam ihr ein Gedanke und sie rief hinter ihm her: "Aber WOHIN denn??" Doch der Mann war schon weg. Kaum hatte Konya den Flur betreten, als eine ältere Saiyajinfrau ihr entgegen rannte. "Du bist neu, oder?", sagte sie hastig und ordnete schnell Konyas Haare. "Ich bin die Baba hier. Ich kümmere mich um neue Sklavinnen. Komm, ich zeig dir den Speisesaal!" Sie packte Konya am Arm und zog sie mit sich durch die Gänge.  
  
In diesem Speisesaal waren nur die hohen Sklavinnen. Es waren viele. Fast alle waren Konkubinen. Die Auswahl der schönsten Frauen aller Völker, die die Saiyajins unterworfen hatten. Konya spürte, dass die Blicke aller auf ihr hafteten, als sie eintrat. Leises Tuscheln wurde langsam lauter, bis schließlich die ersten Frauen Konya und Baba umringten. "Eine ganz neue Sklavin und schon direkt bei den Hohen?" "Was für eine Rasse ist das?" "Wie niedlich!" Die Sklavinnen wichen zur Seite, als eine Frau durch die Menge an Baba herantrat. Sie hatte leicht blau getönte Haut und dunkelblaues langes Haar. "Wer ist sie? Wem gehört sie?", fragte die Frau. Baba zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht recht, Oberste, aber ich glaube sie ist ein Mensch vom Planeten Erde; dieser ganz neue mit dem Namekianer als König!" Baba nahm ein kleines Gerät aus ihrer Schürzentasche und fuhr damit über Konyas Hand, in der ihr der Chip eingepflanzt worden war. "Hhm... Moment... Sie ist im Privatbesitz von..." Ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Von König Vegeta!"  
  
Die Obersklavin starrte Konya kurz an, dann lächelte sie sanft. Während die Sklavinnen um sie herum aufgeregt ihre Verwunderung kund taten, ergriff die blauhäutige Frau Konyas Hand und führte sie an den Tisch, an dem ihr Platz war. "Ich bin auch eine Sklavin vom König allein.", sagte sie, setzte sich und bedeutete Konya, sich auch zu setzen. "Ich bin die höchste Sklavin auf diesem Planeten... Kein Wunder, dass du jetzt schon einen so hohen Rang hast, du bist ganz anders als alle anderen Frauen hier. Du bist wirklich schön! Du gefällst dem König wahrscheinlich sehr. Du bist genau die Art von Frau, die er begehrt... Du kommst von der Erde?" Konya nickte. "Ist es schön dort?", fragte die Sklavin weiter. Konya traf es wie ein eiskalter Pfeil mitten ins Herz. Die Erde... Ihre Familie... Ihre Freunde... Ihr wurde bewusst, wie sehr sie alles vermisste. Sie nickte langsam. "Ja, es war schön dort."  
  
"Du wirst sie noch mehr vermissen.", sagte die Obersklavin leise und als wisse sie, woran Konya denken musste.  
  
"Und dann wirst du sie irgendwann...- vergessen."  
  
"Ich könnte sie niemals vergessen!", erwiderte Konya und sah der Obersklavin ins Gesicht. "Wie kannst du glauben, dass ich die, die ich liebe, einfach vergessen könnte?"  
  
Die Sklavin lächelte traurig. "Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, als das Vergessen. Und auch du wirst diesen Weg gehen." Dann wand sie sich dem Abendessen zu und verbitterte Gedanken durchströmten Konyas Sinne, während sie ebenfalls aß.  
  
"Wie könnte ich sie vergessen! Jene, für die ich hier bin!"  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	11. Autor hat was zu sagen!

Nein, das hier ist kein neues Kapitel!!  
  
Anscheinend hat die Anzahl meiner Leser so rapide abgenommen, dass nur noch fire übrig ist. (Danke, fire!!) Ich würde zwar auch für einen einzigen Leser weiterposten, aber eigentlich müsste doch jeder von euch wissen, dass man ohne Leser auch keine Lust mehr zum Schreiben hat! Wenn ihr meine Geschichte lest, dann reviewt doch einfach, um mir zu zeigen, dass ihr da seid! Ich schreibe ungern für Luft... Das soll jetzt nicht als Drohung aufgefasst werden, aber wenn das so bleibt, dann kann ich nicht mehr garantieren, dass ich mit dem Schreiben fortfahre. Lasst mich nicht hängen! *heul*  
  
Da ich sehr unter Zeitmangel leide, kann ich kaum weiterschreiben. Wenn sowieso niemand liest, dann kann ich mir die knappe Zeit auch sparen. Wenn also noch andere Leser übrig sind, dann meldet euch doch bitte!!  
  
Yami 


	12. Teil 11 Yami tries Lemon I

Ja, upps! Dass eine solche Menge von Leuten... *überwältigt die Tränen aus den Augen wisch...* Ich mach ja weiter, ich mach ja weiter! Und da mein kleines Fried-chan auch wieder fast gesund ist (Meines Wissens eine Mischung aus Malaria, Erkältung und Stirnhöhlenentzündung) und die Fehler wieder filtern kann, geht es jetzt auch brav weiter!! Der Verlauf dieser Geschichte wird viele von euch sicher noch überraschen, aber hoffentlich nicht negativ!!  
  
Zuerst noch mal danke an alle, die gereviewt haben, ihr habt mir neuen Mut gegeben!!  
  
@fire: Danke! Länger schaff ich das einfach nie!!  
  
@SSJSweety: Ihr seid alle so lieb!  
  
@Lijenna: Danke! Du hast da einen coolen Namen!!  
  
@Air Witch: Nicht böse werden!! *versteck* Ich bin auch ganz brav!! Ich schäme mich auch schon!  
  
@winnie: Danke! Bleib mir treu!!  
  
@Seepferd-Chan: Huh!! Du bist mir natürlich treu, wie konnte ich nur an dir zweifeln!! Und Fried-chan natürlich auch... Tut mit leid, ich wollte dich nicht kritisieren!  
  
@ EM_chan1: Ääähm.... Okay!  
Und jetzt... ("IIIEKS!!!") Die erste Nacht im Palast von Veggi!! *Teenie- Schrei und Gekicher* TIHIHIHIHIII!!!! -  
11. Teil  
  
Die Obersklavin führte Konya zurück zu ihrem Zimmer, denn sie kannte sich im Schiff bestens aus. Sich in der Decke einrollend versuchte Konya, sich ein Bild von der Obersklavin zu machen. Sie war so freundlich und schien zu wissen, was in ihr vorging, und dennoch hatte sie von ihr erwartet, vergessen zu können. War die Freundlichkeit nur Fassade? Oder musste sie diese Dinge sagen, um den neuen Sklavinnen die Hoffnung zu nehmen?  
  
In ihrem Zimmer war es dunkel. Konya sah durch das Fenster, das gegenüber der Tür war, nach draußen. Natur konnte man von hier aus keine erkennen... Der Palast stand inmitten der Hauptstadt und nur die zahlreichen Lichter aus Häusern und von Fahrzeugen blinkten mit den Sternen am Himmel um die Wette, als ginge es um einen Preis. Kein Lärm drang bis in diesen Raum. Vielleicht waren die Wände etwas besonderes, vermutlich waren die Mauern und Fenster hier ziemlich gut geräuschisoliert. Konya war froh darüber, denn sie hasste den Lärm, den Städte und Menschenmengen produzierten und sie war auf dem Land groß geworden, wo sie stets ihr Ruhe gehabt hatte.  
  
Langsam öffnete sich ihre Zimmertür. Licht fiel herein. Konyas Kopf füllte sich mit erschrockenem Entsetzen. Im Fenster spiegelte sich eine Gestalt wider, die im Türrahmen stand. Der schwarze Schatten, umgeben von weißem Licht... es war die Silhouette eines Mannes... Lautlos wurde die Tür verschlossen. (Fried-chan sagt: PRINZ PILAW!!!)  
  
~***~  
  
Yami sagt: Alter Falter, ich komm nicht dran vorbei!! Also gut, ich versuchs! Ich tu es wirklich!! Ich schreibe... LEMON!! *Fanfaren* Also als Warnung für alle jungen Leser: Jetzt kommen bööse Sachen!! Hhm... Ob das wirklich böse wird, ist fraglich... haha, ich komm ja eh wieder nicht weit!! Na ja, sehen wir mal, was ich jetzt mache... Keine Ahnung, ob das jetzt so besonders lesenswert wird... Ich hätte aber ganz gerne eure Kritik dazu, ist schließlich Klein-Yamis "aller erstes Mal"!!! Also motzt mich mal ordentlich an, ich will schließlich lernen!!  
  
Ich glaub, jetzt wird es erst mal eher albern... ^^O (- seeehr großer Schweißtropfen)  
  
*~~~*  
  
(erster Gag des Tages: Ein Klicken, und eine rote Dämmer-Lampe ging an. Uuuuh!! Eine Sektflasche (Wie, heute mal kein Prosecco? Sind etwa wieder Frauen da? (Um an die ganzen Vegeta/Goku Pairings anzuspielen...)) seilte sich durch eine Luke in der Decke in den Raum ab... Eine mit dem Rücken zum Bett gedrehte Jazz-Band begann, Schmusesongs anzustimmen... Diese Könige heutzutage! (Ja, ich weiß, der war miies! Ist auch alles nur Galgenhumor!!))  
  
Aber jetzt mal im Ernst!! (Tihihihi...) Jetzt geht es wirklich weiter. Es darf gewettet werden, wie weit ich es schaffe! (Wahrscheinlich nicht mal einen Kuss)  
  
Konya presste die Augenlider krampfhaft aufeinander. Das war der Prinz*... Das war der König...  
  
*(Fried-chan: Ich sag ja: Prinz Pilaw.)  
  
Ohne einen Laut verursacht zu haben stand er plötzlich direkt neben ihr. "Aufwachen, Erdenmädchen!" Konya erschauderte beim Klang seiner tiefem klaren Stimme, die jetzt einen so weichen Ton angenommen hatte, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als die Augen zu öffnen. Er konnte offenbar auch in diesem Halbdunkel noch so gut sehen, wie ein Raubtier, denn er neigte sich sogleich nah zu Konya herunter und lächelte sie mit verengten Augen an. Seine Hand durchfuhr ihr Haar und spielte kurz mit einer grünen Locke.  
  
Konya richtete sich auf und rutschte ein wenig von dem Saiyajin weg, was dieser nutzte, um sich neben sie zu setzen. Wieder näherte sich sein Gesicht ihrem und die Finsternis seiner Augen schien Konya zu verschlingen. "Ich nehme mir, was ich will. Denn ich bin König Vegeta.", raunte er und zog ihren Kopf zu sich heran. Seine Lippen legten sich auf ihre. Überrumpelt machte Konya keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu wehren. Seine Zunge spaltete ihren Mund und sie schloss überwältigt die Augen, während sie ihn mit ihrer Zunge spielen ließ. Ohne den Kuss zu lösen, legte Vegeta Konyas Kopf auf dem Kissen ab und beugte sich über sie. Die Bettdecke warf er zurück. Vegeta ergriff Konyas rechte Hand mit seiner linken und drückte sie auf die weiche Matratze. Seine andere Hand streichelte ihre bloßen Schultern und er begann, sanft ihren Hals zu liebkosen. Eine Welle von prickelnder Wärme durchflutete Konyas Körper und zitternd umfasste sie seine Hand, um sie zu führen. Vegeta grinste und küsste weiter ihre süß duftende Haut.  
  
Haaaaaaaaaaa Puuuuuuh!  
  
*Papiertüte über den Kopf zieh und im Schnee verbuddel...*  
  
Weiter krieg ich das heut nicht. Also:  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt-  
/ REVIEWS!!! / *Aus dem Schneeloch riesiges Plakat schwenk* 


	13. Teil 12 Yami tries Lemon II

Alaaf!! Ich bin zwar inzwischen eher traumatisiert vom Karneval und freue mich auf Aschermittwoch, aber da sind vielleicht auch welche unter euch, die immer noch nicht müde sind oder vom Kater gepeinigt werden...! Und einige werden gar nicht Karneval gefeiert haben, oder? Ich jedenfalls hab den Kölner Karneval zu genüge gefeiert... Alkoholpegel normalisiert sich langsam... Dummerweise hab ich Fried-chan nicht getroffen, obwohl die doch auch da war *heul*!!! Na ja, Köln is ja auch verdammt klein... Tja, da haben wir wohl an verschiedenen Stellen unbemerkt "Un wenn dat Trömmelche jeht, dann ston mer all parat... KÖLLE ALAAF, ALAAF...!!!!!" gegrölt und uns am Regen erfreut... Im Schlamm nach Kamelle wühlen ist aber auch toll...  
  
Und so habe ich mir dann vorgestern gedacht, ich könnte doch mal im trunkenen Zustand weiterschreiben... Muahahaha... Vor allen Dingen Betareader Fried-chan hatte darunter zu leiden... Aber seht selbst, was ich getan habe... Es ist wegen meines Alkoholpegels nicht allzu viel geworden, sorry... Und das mit der Jungfräulichkeit... also nee... wie konnt mir dat passiern?  
  
Hehe, und jetzt beginnt der Teil von vorgestern...:  
  
Hallo! *wink* Ich bin betrunken. Das ist Karneval!! ALAAF!! Ach ja! Fried- chan hatte am Freitag Geburtstag!! *pompös gratulier* (Fried-chan sagt: Danke!) Das wollte ich noch erwähnen, weil sie wieder betareaden wird und das bestimmt kein Spaß wird!! Ich bin in diesem Jahr von Bier auf asiatisches Gesöff umgestiegen, also Sake, Pflaumwein und Co.! Außerdem so ein Zeug vom Aldi, Rum+Limette so was in der Art. (Fried-chan: Wie geil, ich auch!! Das Zeugs heißt Rumix!! Die drei Getränke Sake, Pflaumwein und Rumix hab ich auch die ganze Zeit geschlürft!!) Na ja, ich glaub, ich sollte weiterschreiben, schließlich bin ich nicht hier, um euch vom Saufen zu erzählen...  
  
Aber erst noch zu den Reviews...  
  
@Lijenna: Hehe, ja, wenigstens etwas, nicht wahr??  
  
@cat-68: Oh, danke schön!! Ehrlich gesagt lese ich äußert selten andere Lemons, deshalb bin ich auf dem Gebiet auch nicht sehr erfahren... ^^  
  
@Seepferd-Chan: Tu Fried-chan bloß nix, die brauch ich noch!! Wer soll mir denn Betareaden??  
  
@Air witch: Oh oh, ich zahle aber nicht für die Schäden, die aufkommen, wenn du die Einrichtung zerschlägst!! ^^  
  
@Fried-chan: Na, na! Rückst du jetzt auch schon Seepferd-Chan mit deinem Drachentöter auf den Leib oder benutzt du bei ihr nur dein Holzschwert?  
  
@Setsu-chan: DANKE, MEIN FAN! AUTOGRAMME KANN MAN BESTELLEN BEI... ähäm... *räusper* ... Ach, ich bin glücklich, wenn Leuten meine Geschichte gefällt... Haach... Für einen Autor gibt es nichts schöneres, ehrlich!! Danke an dich und danke an alle anderen!!!  
  
@Alexiel: Oh mann, von einer Seraphim wurde mir noch nie gereviewed!! *stolz sei* Tja, ohne die ewige Aufforderung zum reviewen tut's aber auch irgendwie keiner... Also muss ich es immer wieder sagen... REVIEWS!!! *lechz* Tja, die kurzen Kapitel sind wegen meines Zeitmangels so kurz... Aber noch gar nix gegen Fried-chan!! *Seitenblick auf "Akenisomaru" werf...*  
  
@alle: Danke, dass ihr gereviewed habt, ich freu ich über jede einzelne total!!  
  
---  
  
Nun geht es aber wirklich weiter. Viel Spaß, schließlich versuche ich heute, den Lemon in trunkenem Zustand weiterzuschreiben... hahaha... *Mit dem Kopf in eine Wanne mit kaltem Wasser tauch und triefend wieder hinsetz...* Das hat es zwar jetzt nicht gebracht, aber was soll's...  
  
Eins noch!! Hört euch IN EXTREMO zu diesem Kapitel an, die höre ich grad beim Schreiben... Hehe... Mittelalter rocks!! Ein Tipp von Fried-chan, übrigens!! Die hat mir die Bands In Extremo, Subway to Sally und Saltatio Mortis wärmstens empfohlen und ich BIN BEGEISTERT!! Nee, ehrlich, die kann man alle nüchtern und blau anhören, klasse. (Fried-chan sagt: JAAAAAH!!) Es regnet Blut!! Aber jetzt geht's wirklich weiter!!  
  
12. Teil Yami (Drunken Master) tries Lemon II  
  
Krrrrk.... (Sorry, ich kriege keinen Anfang...)  
  
Konya spürte, wie Vegeta begann, sie verlangender zu küssen. Er streifte ihr das Kleid vom weißen Leib und gab ein leises erfreutes Knurren von sich, als er sich kurz erhob um ihren bloßen Körper in Augenschein zu nehmen. Seine Hände berührten ihre Brüste und massierten sie sanft, aber begierig. Konya seufzte wohlig und umschlang Vegetas Hals.  
  
(Moment...  
  
Jetzt kann ich es nicht verhindern, ich muss die Atmosphäre kurz zerfetzen... Jetzt kommt ein dummer Teil, ich konnte mir einfach nicht anders helfen...)  
  
Konya startete einen Versuch, Vegeta ebenfalls zu entkleiden, während er sie weiter küsste und streichelte. Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten ergebnislos an seinem Kampfanzug herumgezerrt hatte murmelte sie etwas hilflos: "Äääähm... Majestät?" "Hhhrm?" "Ich krieg den Kampfanzug nicht ab..." "Hhm... Oh... Moment.!!"  
  
(So, die Stelle ist überwunden... Ich konnte einfach keine Situation kreieren, in der sie ihm den Kampfanzug auszieht... Und das noch möglichst romantisch... Also verzeiht mir... Ich bin untröstlich, ehrlich!! *Schälchen Sake leer* Jetzt geht's weiter. Also Vegeta hat jetzt auch nix mehr an... (Fried-chan sagt: IIIEKS!!))  
  
Vegeta liebkoste Konyas Hals, ihre Schultern, ihre Brüste und streichelnd umfasste er mit den Händen ihre Schenkel, um sie auseinander zu schieben. Konya umschlang zitternd seinen Körper und presste ihren Leib an seinen. Ein lauter Schrei entfuhr ihr, als Vegeta ihr die Jungfräulichkeit raubte. (Fried-chan sagt: Hör mal, Konya, bist du nur besoffen oder auch extrem dämlich?? Konya wurde doch schon x-Mal von Radditz vergewaltigt!! Also nee!!) (Yami sagt: Hups!! Fällt mir grad erst auf!! Ich muss wohl sehr betrunken gewesen sein... ^^O)  
  
(Grarr, jetzt ist Schluss, selbst betrunken schaff ich das nicht!! Also Zeitwarp!!)  
  
Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte an ihrer Nase und niesend wachte Konya auf. Sie blickte sich um. Sie war allein. Sie hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass er noch da sein würde- dennoch spürte sie ein wenig bittere Enttäuschung in sich aufkommen. Aber was stellte sie sich eigentlich vor? Sie war nur seine Sklavin, seine Hure.  
  
Sie fühlte sich gerädert und gähnend setzte sie sich auf. Das Bett war zerwühlt. Fröstelnd stand Konya auf und angelte sich ihr Kleid, das irgendwo in einer Ecke des Zimmers lag. Sie zwängte sich in die enge Konstruktion aus grünem Stoff und schlurfte in Richtung Tür. Ihre Gedanken waren beim König und der vergangenen Nacht. Als sie gegen die Tür lief, merkte sie, dass sie das Nachdenken besser auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben sollte. Also beschloss sie, auf den Weg zu achten und schleppte sich durch die Gänge des Palastes, bis sie direkt in die Baba hineinrannte. "Hups, tschuldigung!!", murmelte Konya müde. "Oh, du bist es, Baba! Sag mal, wo sind denn hier mal die Bäder?" Baba sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Dann grinste sie. "Lange Nacht gehabt, was? Na komm, ich zeig dir das Bad!"  
  
Während sie Baba hinterher latschte und sich bemühte, dabei gerade zu gehen, fragte sie: "Baba? Kann ich eigentlich mehr Klamotten haben?" "Sicher. Ich kann melden, dass du noch andere Sachen bekommen möchtest. Was bestimmtes?" Konya nickte. "Ob ich wohl Kimonos kriegen kann?" "Hhm? Was soll das sein, ein Kimono??" "Die gibt es auf meinem Heimatplaneten. Sie können alle Farben haben und für alle Anlässe gibt es verschiedene!" "Wie genau sehen sie aus?" "Ähh... Hhm... Na ja... Wie Bademäntel... Aber die Frauen haben sehr breite Gürtel, damit es schöner aussieht... Kimonos sind total gemütlich..." "So? Na, ich werd fragen, ob du so was genäht bekommst. -Wir sind da! Hier ist das Gemeinschaftsbad für die hohen Sklavinnen. Ich hoffe du findest später zurück in dein Zimmer!" Baba entfernte sich und Konya trat durch die Tür in den Badesaal.  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt-  
  
Hhm... Ich muss jetzt schlafen gehen... Der Alkohol muss aus dem Blut raus... Na, dann mal tschüss!! Vergesst nicht, mir zu reviewen! (Fried-chan sagt: Genau, sonst streikt sie wieder!!)  
  
Yami verabschiedet sich mit einem dreifachen KÖLLE ALAAF!!!!! ALAAF!!!!! ALAAF!!!!! 


	14. Teil 13 Saiyajins kennen keine Liebe

Hallo! Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, Leute!  
  
Auf Betareaderin Fried-chan musste ich in diesem Kapitel verzichten, es könnten also einige Fehler hier drin sein. Ich geb mir aber extra Mühe! Fried-chan macht eine Schreibpause (Haben einige vielleicht schon mitbekommen) und wird dann wieder betalesen, wenn sie soweit ist.  
  
So, dann machen wir mal weiter mit den Reviews:  
  
@Yamuri: Oooh, danke, danke!! Na ja, wenn man bei meiner Geschichte von Pairing reden kann...  
  
@Lijenna: Danke für die Nachsicht!!! ^^  
  
@SSJSweety: *In Tränen ausbrech* Tschuldigung, dass ich immer so lange brauche!!  
  
@Fire: Vielen Dank! Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll!  
  
@Seepferd-Chan: Na, Hentai-san ist doch wohl nicht Yume Yue?? Nicht mit Fried-chan prügeln, sonst hast du nur wieder ein zusätzliches Loch im Gesicht! Das wollen wir doch nicht! Fried-chan ist gefährlich!!  
  
@Predator: *verkriech* Aaaaaangst.....  
  
@~Fee~: Und jetzt musstest du schon wieder so lange warten! SORRY!!!  
  
@Air Witch: Tschuldigung, tschuldigung!!! GOMEN, GOMEN!!! WÄÄÄH!!!!! Hab mich trotzdem lieb!!!  
  
@alle: ICH MAAAG EUCH!!!  
  
---  
  
13. Teil Saiyajins kennen keine Liebe  
  
Der Badesaal war groß und bestand aus drei verschiedenen großen Becken. Ungefähr zwanzig hohe Sklavinnen hielten sich hier auf und doppelt so viele niedrigere Sklavinnen, welche die Hohen umsorgten. Auch auf Konya liefen sofort zwei Frauen zu. Gähnend ließ Konya sich aus dem Kleid helfen und höflich fragten die Sklavinnen, ob sie in das kalte, das lauwarme oder in das heiße Wasser wolle. "Heiß!", nuschelte Konya müde und wankte hinter den Frauen her, die sie zum Becken führten. Sie tauchte ins Wasser ein und die Müdigkeit verließ langsam ihren Körper und den Geist. Ihr Blick wurde klarer und sie sah, dass auch die Oberste Sklavin mit der blauen Haut in diesem Bad war. Diese hatte Konya ebenfalls entdeckt und kam mit ihren beiden Sklavinnen im Schlepptau zu ihr hinüber.  
  
"Guten Morgen! Schöne Nacht gehabt?", begrüßte die Oberste Konya lächelnd und zwinkerte. Konya musste grinsen. Die niedrigeren Sklavinnen begannen, ihnen die Rücken zu schrubben.  
  
"Ihr Menschen kennt das Gefühl ~Liebe~, oder?", sagte die Oberste nach einer Weile.  
  
"Was soll das heißen?"  
  
"Manche andere Rassen kennen ~Liebe~ nicht. Saiyajins kennen sie nicht."  
  
"Saiyajins kennen keine Liebe?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Und deine Rasse?"  
  
Die Oberste schwieg.  
  
"Kennt deine Rasse Liebe?", wiederholte Konya und sah, wie die Oberste zur Seite blickte.  
  
"Ja.", sagte die Blauhäutige leise. "Aber ich kenne sie nicht mehr."  
  
"Du hast sie... verloren..."  
  
Konya fragte nicht weiter.  
  
Saiyajins kannten keine Liebe. Konya konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. War es nur Instinkt, der sie zur Fortpflanzung trieb? Wie hatte der König dann so... leidenschaftlich sein können?  
  
Die Oberste hatte auch einmal lieben können. Was hatte sie bloß durchgemacht, dass sie diese Eigenschaft verloren hatte? Würde Konya dasselbe Schicksal erfahren? Würde Konya ebenfalls vergessen, was Liebe bedeutet? Konya wusste nur eines. Sie wollte mehr über die Vergangenheit der Obersten erfahren.  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt-  
  
Sorry, das wars auch schon wieder mit Teil 13! Wie heißt es doch so schön... In der Kürze liegt de Würze! Ich hoffe, dieser Teil ist nicht allzu langweilig!! Schreibt doch noch mal ein Review! Ich freue mich drauf! 


	15. Teil 14 Idiot gefunden

Wääh! Ich hab so unverschämt lange gebraucht!! Es tut mir so leid!! Ich hatte keinerlei Chance, weiterzuschreiben, hatte so viele Probleme mit Schule und Familie!!! Ich schäm mich so! Ich hoffe, ihr seid noch da!! Seid ihr noch da? Wähähähähääää...  
  
Fried-chan hat ihren Job wieder aufgenommen und über das Kapitel drübergelesen, dafür auch noch ein riesiges DANKE an sie. Und Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 5. Kyu!!! Der Hakama steht dir bestimmt ausgezeichnet!!  
  
Befassen wir uns mit den Reviews:  
  
@firewitch: Dankeschön, dankeschön!!!! *wieder schäm und Kekse anbiet* Tut mir so leid, ich hab so lang gebraucht!!  
  
@Seepferd-Chan: Na, da wär ich nicht so sicher!! Fried-chan entdeckt vielleicht mal die Faszination des Drachentöters... Von allem, wenn du sie haust!! Die nicht zensierte Fassung existiert doch längst nicht mehr!!  
  
@SSJSweety: *Heul, Keks zur Versöhnung hinhalt* Seid mir nicht böse!!  
  
@eSKa: Wirklich, du bist toll!! Ganz klar!! ^^  
  
@unicorn: Ohhh.... Danke!! Willst du auch nen Keks?  
  
@michelle1889: Ich mach jetzt weiter... Was für storys schreibst du denn?  
  
@cat-68: Zu viel Konya also... Hhm... is mir nich aufgefallen...Danke fürs drauf aufmerksam machen!!  
  
@sam: Kommi is angekommen! ^^ Iiiihiiich maaach ja weiheiter.... *schnief*  
  
@nichan: Willst du vielleicht auch nen Keks??  
  
@Air Witch: NICHT WEINEN!!! NICHT WEINEN!!!!!! Nimm lieber einen Keks...  
  
@Sayaqueen: Danke! Danke! Das baut echt auf! Danke! *anstrahl*  
  
---  
  
14. Teil  
  
Konya und die Oberste verließen das Bad und gingen zum Speisesaal, um zu frühstücken. Sie sprachen nicht mehr miteinander, bis Konya schließlich fragte: "Wie lange bist du schon hier?" Die Oberste überlegte kurz. "Das müssten inzwischen an die fünf Jahre sein. Damals war ich achtzehn." Sie nahm einen Bissen von dem haferflockenähnlichen Brei in ihrer Schüssel und fragte dann: "Und wie alt bist du?" "Ich bin sechszehn." "Tatsächlich? Das ist aber noch ziemlich jung! Aber du siehst älter aus." Konya zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich hab's mir ja beim besten Willen nicht ausgesucht. Ich will nach Hause." Die Oberste musste lächeln. "Ich weiß! Aber da hast du keinerlei Chancen! Du kannst nicht von hier fliehen! Selbst, wenn du aus dem Palast herauskämst, so wärest du noch lange nicht vom Planeten runter!! Nach Hause zu kommen kannst du dir abschminken! ...Tut mir leid.", fügte sie leise hinzu. Konya nickte verstehend. Dann sah sie der Obersten ins Gesicht und lächelte. "Ich gebe nicht auf."  
  
Ein Monat verging auf Vegeta-sei. Konya kannte sich inzwischen im Palast aus. König Vegeta kam fast jede Nacht zu ihr. Die Oberste und Konya verstanden sich nach wie vor gut und immer, wenn Konya mies behandelt wurde, wusste sie, dass sie zur Obersten gehen konnte, um bei ihr Trost zu bekommen. Sie hatte Glück im Unglück, eine hohe Sklavin zu sein. Die unteren wurden von allen Seiten schikaniert und völlig respektlos behandelt. Als Hohe durfte Konya nicht angefasst werden, doch das schützte sie nicht vor indirekten Angriffen. Eine Gruppe von fünf hohen Sklavinnen schien sie abgrundtief zu hassen; ständig lästerten sie und Konya achtete darauf, immer ihre Zimmertür abzuschließen, nachdem einmal von ihnen darin gewütet worden war.  
  
Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere, Konya war im Bad über ein Stück Seife gestolpert, das ihre fünf Feindinnen ihr in den Weg geworfen hatten und hatte daraufhin eine Stunde im Medi-center verbracht, wo sie inzwischen wegen einiger Unfallblessuren schon ein bekannter Stammgast war. Nachdem ihr gebrochenes Bein verheilt war, hatte sie gefrühstückt und drei Reißzwecken aus ihrem Essen gefischt. Die Oberste schimpfte mit den fünf Sklavinnen, die gerade dabei waren, Lebertran in Konyas Tasse zu füllen und hinderte sie anschließend daran, Konyas Stuhlbein anzusägen. "Langsam bin ich diese Kleinkinder-Streiche satt.", seufzte Konya entnervt und schnippte einen künstlichen Käfer von ihrem Teller. "Die führen sich auf, wie fanatische Teenager." Die Oberste grinste. "Tja, das sind sie ja auch! Kleine Vegeta-Fans, die schon seit Jahren um seine Gunst wetteifern und du hast es sofort geschafft. Deswegen hassen sie dich!"  
  
Dieser Tag war absolut nichts besonderes. Zumindest nicht für Konya. Noch nicht.  
  
Ein Scherge (Computerfritze) stürmte in den Saal, wo König Vegeta seit einer dreiviertel Stunde das Frühstück mit drastischen Maßnahmen vernichtete. "MAJESTÄT!! MAJESTÄT!!!" König Vegeta murrte und schluckte, um die Nachricht des Schergen entgegenzunehmen. "Majestät, erinnert ihr euch an den Sohn von Bardock, der damals als Baby auf die Erde geschickt worden war? Wir hatten ihn doch nicht finden können! Er hatte vor Jahren versucht, Oberteufel Piccolos Übernahme der Erde zu verhindern und war gescheitert. Dann war er untergetaucht! Deshalb konnten wir ihn nicht finden! Aber jetzt haben wir ihn aufgespürt! Er ist hier!!" "Ach ja?" König Vegeta schob sich einen Löffel voll Reis in den Mund und kaute wieder. "Wie hiesch er noch...? Kakarott? Bringt ihn tschu mir rein!"  
  
"Ich will zurück zur Erde! Ich hab euch nicht gebeten, mich hierher zu karren!" Das waren Kakarotts erste Worte auf seinem Heimatplaneten. Keiner dachte daran, ihn zurück zu bringen. Dennoch- jemand kam, um ihn zurück zur Erde zu holen. Vier Monate nach seiner Ankunft.  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	16. Teil 15 Greenslave

Sieh mal einer an! Jetzt hab ich seit fast einem Jahr nicht fortgesetzt. Gibt es noch einen Leser? Ich lasse mich einfach mal überraschen, immerhin ist Fried-chan noch da. Danke, übrigens, dass du noch Interesse zeigst!! Ich war im Ausland, ohne euch das zu sagen und dahinten bin ich einfach nicht dazu gekommen, weiter zu schreiben. (Ich war in Australien und es war zum Kotzen... Na ja, es ging... Hat mich jedenfalls nicht vom Hocker gehauen...)  
  
@Lijenna: Sag Bescheid, wenn es dich noch als Leserin gibt... Öhhh... Was soll ich sagen...  
  
@Seepferd-Chan: Dir gratuliere ich natürlich auch zum 5.Kyu... Bin ja erst ein Jahr zu spät... höhö... *räusper*  
  
@fire: Und ich hab immer noch nicht aufgehört...! Geduld lohnt sich immer!! Ich hoffe, die Fortsetzung ist das Warten wert!!  
  
@yvymaus: Danke, ich hoffe, du bist noch dabei!!  
  
@dinis: SORRY!! SORRY!!! Aber jetzt hab ich gefortsetzt! VERZEIH MIR!!!!!!  
  
---  
  
15. Teil  
  
Die Tür vom Thronsaal sprang auf. Vegeta sah auf. „Du schon wieder, Kakarott?"„König Vegeta, lasst mich auf die Erde zurück!!"Vegeta seufzte. „Kakarott. Wir wissen alle, dass du mit den Erdlingen befreundet bist. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen. Du bleibst gefälligst hier."Genervt sah er den widerspenstigen Saiyajin mit den nach allen Seiten abstehenden Haaren an. „Und jetzt geh gefälligst. Und komm nicht vor übermorgen wieder her! Du gehst mir auf den Geist!"Doch bevor Kakarott verschwinden konnte, flog die Tür wieder auf. „Majestät!", brüllte ein (Computerfritze) Scherge, der hineingerannt kam. „Ein Eindringling ist mit einer Raumkapsel gelandet! Er wurde festgenommen! Es handelt sich offensichtlich um eine Frau von der Erde!"„So?", murmelte Vegeta. Ein unvorstellbares Getöse tönte vom Gang her. Kreischend und zappelnd wurde eine Menschenfrau von zwei Kriegern in den Thronsaal geschleift. „Verdammt, lasst mich los, ihr dreckigen Bastarde! Nehmt die Griffel weg, verpisst euch!!!!"Vegeta konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Diese blauhaarige Frau hatte ja einen Charakter! Sie trat um sich, erzielte keine Wirkung, bemerkte aber schließlich Vegeta. „Du! Du bist der König, oder??", keifte sie. „Wo ist Son-Goku??? Los, sag!! Rede schon!!"Die Krieger drückten sie auf dem Boden. „Gewöhn dir diese Manieren sofort ab!", zischte einer, doch Vegeta lachte. „Wer soll denn Son- Goku sein?"Kakarott war mehr beeindruckt von dem Wutausbruch der Frau. „Bulma!!", rief er völlig überrascht. Die Menschenfrau sah ihn jetzt erst. „Son-Goku!!"Sie wollte sich losreißen, allerdings eher ohne Erfolg. „Also eine Freundin von dir, Kakarott?", fragte Vegeta amüsiert.  
  
„Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen, Bulma.", sagte Kakarott zu der Frau. „Son-Goku, warum kommst du nicht zurück? Wir brauchen dich! Yamchu ist im Kampf gestorben, der letzte Dragonball ist bei Piccolo und wir haben doch ohne dich keine Chance!!", sagte Bulma. „Ich komme hier nicht weg!", antwortete Kakarott. „Und du auch nicht, Menschenfrau!", fügte Vegeta hinzu. „Du bist ohne Erlaubnis auf unseren Planeten gekommen und somit unsere Gefangene. Und darum habe ich das volle Recht, dich zur Sklavin zu machen, was ich hiermit auch tue. Gewöhn dich an den Gedanken, Menschenfrau."  
  
Bulma starrte ihn wutentbrannt an. „Einen Scheiß werde ich tun!! Glaubt ihr, ihr könnt mich einfach versklaven?? Autsch!!"Einer der Krieger hatte ihr einen Sklavenchip in die Hand verpasst. „Spinnst du?? Das tut doch weh!! Son-Goku!! Tu doch was!!"Kakarott sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich jetzt irgendwas unternehme, töten sie dich, Bulma." „Aber...", begann Bulma verzweifelt, dann fing sie wieder das Brüllen an: „Was soll das??? Ich will keine Sklavin sein!! Ich will meinen Anwalt sprechen!! Sklaverei ist seit Ewigkeiten verboten!!" Vegeta lächelte sie an. „Nicht mehr und vor allem nicht hier, Fräulein." Er sprach zu den Kriegern. „Bringt sie zu Greenslave. Das Zimmer neben ihr ist frei. Greenslave soll sich um sie kümmern."Die Krieger nickten und zogen Bulma, die immer noch lautstark protestierte, mit sich mit.  
  
Bulma zeterte und zappelte, doch die Krieger ließen nicht locker. Vor einer Tür hielten sie an und warfen sie in das Zimmer hinein. „Arrgh!", motzte Bulma. „Passt doch auf, das tut weh, ihr Säcke!!" Sie landete auf dem Teppichboden und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr.  
  
Bulma rappelte sich auf und sah sich um. Ein prächtiger Raum, ein riesiges Bett... Sollte das hier ein Raum für eine Sklavin sein? Eine Frau saß auf einem Stuhl vor einem Schreibtisch und sah Bulma überrascht an. Ihre grünen Locken glänzten strahlend und Bulma sah erstaunt in ihr schönes, junges Gesicht. Die Frau stand auf. Ihr schwarzer Kimono, mit einem schwarzen Gürtel zugebunden, reichte bis auf den Boden. Bulma ging auf sie zu. „Hallo", sagte die Grünhaarige. „Du bist von der Erde, nicht wahr?" Bulma nickte. „Ich bin Bulma, wer bist du?" „Ich bin die grüne Sklavin, Greenslave."„Das kann doch nicht dein richtiger Name sein?! Wie wurdest du genannt, als du noch auf der Erde gewohnt hast?"Greenslave sah sie an. In ihren grünen Augen war keinerlei Regung. „Wie ich auf der Erde genannt wurde? Das habe ich vergessen."  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	17. Teil 16 Mein Interesse

Hallo! Ich gebe nicht auf! Immerhin habe ich noch zwei Leser (Air Witch und Fried-chan! Euch gilt besonderer Dank!!) und für die schreibe ich auch weiter! Tadaah!!

**16. Teil**

Bulma starrte das Mädchen in grün fassungslos an. „Wie, du hast deinen Namen vergessen??"Greenslave blickte Bulma an. Ihre Augen waren so ausdruckslos, dass der Anblick Bulma schmerzte. „Ich habe alles von meiner Vergangenheit vergessen. Ich wollte es so. Es ist zu meinem Schutz und zum Schutz derer, für deren Wohl ich hier bin. Wer das ist, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich sie geliebt habe und für sie hier bin. Das reicht mir. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich von der Erde komme und dass ich hier bleiben muss."„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein?!!", rief Bulma. „Ich bitte dich", sagte Greenslave. „Bitte, bring mich nicht dazu, mich zu erinnern! Ich bin dem Schmerz entronnen, ich wollte alles vergessen, ich will mich nicht an das erinnern, was mir erneut diese Schmerzen bringt!"„Was wurde mit dir gemacht, dass du solche Schmerzen erdulden musstest?"Greenslave brachte es zu einem Lächeln. „Ich bin jetzt 17 Jahre alt. Vor etwa einem halben Jahr kam ich hierher. Ich bin im Privatbesitz von König Vegeta. Du übrigens auch. Es ist erst zwei Wochen her, da wurde die Oberste, die Ranghöchste der Sklavinnen, umgebracht. An ihre Stelle bin ich getreten. Noch vor kurzer Zeit hatte ich ihr geschworen, niemals zu vergessen, für wen ich hier bin. Ich schwor, mich den Schmerzen zu stellen und nicht vor ihnen zu flüchten, indem ich vergesse. Und jetzt habe ich es doch getan. Warum bloß? Ja, warum? Saiyajins sind Monster, gefühllose Tiere, zu Liebe nicht fähig. Das fügt einem menschlichen Herz großen Schaden zu. Sie spielen mit den menschlichen Gefühlen. Sie entreißen einem jegliche Zuflucht. Sie drohen spaßeshalber, sie wissen, was das menschliche Herz in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Der einzige Schutz ist das Vergessen." Greenslave sah aus dem Fenster dann wand sie sich abrupt Bulma zu. „Bulma, du bist wirklich anders als ich. Wenn du bleibst und nichts unternimmst, werden deine Liebsten zu Grunde gehen, nicht wahr?" „Woher weißt du-", begann Bulma, doch Greenslave redete weiter. „Du darfst nicht vergessen. Und wenn der König heute nacht zu dir kommt, verschließe dein Herz und verschwende keine Gefühle an ihn. Auch er ist Saiyajin und auch er wird dich verletzen. Doch du hast ein Ziel vor Augen. Ich rette, indem ich nichts tue und bleibe. Du musst retten, indem du handelst."

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Bulma. „Was kannst du? Hast du besondere Fähigkeiten?" Bulma zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich. Ich kann nur gut mit Technik umgehen."„Das ist gut, sehr gut.", sagte Greenslave. „Das musst du ihnen sagen. Sie brauchen gute Techniker. Saiyajins sind in der Technik äußerst unbegabt. Wenn du das schaffst, entkommst du dem Sklavendasein und du hast viele Möglichkeiten, zu einer Lösung zu kommen. Als Technikerin stehen dir viele Wege offen. Doch denk daran, dir ihr Vertrauen zu sichern!"

Bulma sah Greenslave an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist doch jünger als ich und weißt trotzdem so viel wie eine alte Frau. Du bist wirklich unglaublich. Ich verspreche dir, dich hier raus zu holen, wenn ich kann. Das ist das Wenigste, was ich für dich tun kann." Greenslave schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh einfach. Geh und rette, was du zu retten hast. Ich bin unwichtig. Geh jetzt und sei stark. Hör auf mich. Nebenan ist dein Zimmer. Rechts von meiner Tür." Greenslave drehte sich zum Fenster um und blickte hinaus. Für sie war das Gespräch beendet. Bulma schlüpfte zur Tür hinaus und sah sich noch einmal kurz um. „Danke, Greenslave!"

Greenslave hörte, wie Bulma die Tür hinter sich schloss. Es war schwierig gewesen, dieser Frau etwas vorzuspielen. So einen starken Charakter hatte sie noch nie erlebt.

Die Nacht brach herein und Greenslave hatte sich noch nicht vom Fleck gerührt. Die Tür öffnete sich wieder. Greenslave dachte zuerst, es sei wieder Bulma, doch an der Gangart erkannte sie, dass dem nicht so war. Eine Hand fuhr von hinten durch ihr Haar und dann in den Ausschnitt ihres Kimonos. Ein Schweif wickelte sich um ihre schlanke Hüfte. „Ich wette, du dachtest, ich würde die Nacht bei der neuen Menschenfrau verbringen, nicht wahr, Greenslave?", raunte die Stimme des Königs in ihr Ohr. Sie schwieg. „Du dachtest, nur sie sei nun noch interessant für mich und ich würde dich vergessen, so wie ich es bei der alten Obersten getan habe, als du kamst, stimmt's?"Greenslave schwieg immer noch. Vegeta biss ihr neckisch ins Ohrläppchen. „Du hast die neue sicher auf mich, den schlimmen Schurken, vorbereitet und dein übliches Schauspiel abgezogen, was?"Die grünen Augen seines Privatbesitzes weiteten sich erschrocken. Vegeta spürte, dass sie sich verkrampfte. Er grinste und er führte mit der Hand ihr Gesicht ganz nah an seines. „Ja, jeder andere mag dir die Geschichte abnehmen, dass du alles vergessen hast, so wie es die anderen Sklavinnen hier üblicherweise tun, aber mir machst du nichts vor. Du erinnerst dich noch ganz genau an deinen süßen Bruder und deine lieben Eltern. Oh ja, das tust du. Oder willst du das leugnen, _Konya_?"

Konya schnappte nach Luft. „Nein, kleine Konya, ich interessiere mich kaum für die neue Sklavin mit den blauen Haaren. Du bist es, die mich seit Monaten in ihrem Bann hat, Kleines. Du bist das Kätzchen, von dem ich nicht genug kriegen kann. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los." Vegeta küsste sie kurz und bestimmt. Er drehte Konya zu sich herum. „Wolltest du mir noch etwas sagen, Konya?"Sie legte besiegt den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Die Neue kann gut mit Technik umgehen.", sagte sie schließlich. Vegeta lächelte. „Dann wird sie ab morgen Technikerin sein."Er küsste sie wieder. Verlangender. Konya machte Anstalten, sich zu wehren. „Majestät, ihr könnt jetzt nicht mit mir... ich bin doch gerade in..." „...der Zeit der Empfängnisbereitschaft, ich weiß", ergänzte Vegeta. „Na und? Dann wirst du eben schwanger. Wen stört das? Mich nicht! Dann trägst du eben ein Kind von mir aus! Du wirst jetzt mit mir schlafen."

Er öffnete den Gürtel von Konyas Kimono. Er ließ das Kleidungsstück über ihre Schultern zu Boden gleiten. Ihr nackter, zierlicher Körper jagte ihm augenblicklich eine Welle heißer Begierde durch den Körper. Seine Trainingshose aus weitem, schwarzem Stoff (Das einzige, was er anhat) landete in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Vegeta zog Konyas Leib an sich. Ihre zarte Haut, ihr betörender Duft, die Kurven ihrer Figur; berauscht küsste Vegeta ihre warmen Lippen und seine Hände umfassten erregt ihren Körper, als er sie zum Bett drängte. Konya gab sich ihm hin. Seine geschickten Finger wussten, was sie am meisten reizte. Sein heißer Atem wehte über ihre Haut, als er sie überall dort berührte, wo sie am erregbarsten war. Sie stöhnte leise und verkrallte die Hände in der Matratze. Vegeta löste ihre Hände sanft und hielt sie mit seinen fest, während er Konyas Körper verlangend liebkoste. Ihr lusterfülltes Seufzen ließ seine Gier bis ins Unermessliche aufflammen und wild

...Ähhh... jetzt habe ich aber die Nase voll!! Ich komme nicht weiter!! Genau jetzt verlässt mich meine schwächelnde Muse! Na ja, das war eben **Yami tries Lemon III** und die Betonung liegt mal wieder auf _tries_... Was soll's... denkt euch das, was jetzt noch kommt, selbst aus, kann ja nicht so schwer sein... ähähähä... Na dann... bis zum nächsten Mal!!!

-Fortsetzung folgt-


End file.
